


Real Soft Hours

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, much soft such fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: They can’t really blame him.He’s in love. Always been and always will be.





	Real Soft Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the feelings I felt for this cuddly [ baeksoo ](https://twitter.com/dyoranghae/status/907384407522025473). Fluff ensues please suffer with me.
> 
>  
> 
> I also made a [ playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/kaimchana/playlist/5SiFK9APR2yOq4yF0QafcC) ❤ I hope you enjoy it!

Kyungsoo pauses midway on drinking his glass of rum when a pair of arm makes it way on his waist, a warm body slipping next to him on the bar counter. He turns to his side, his eyes meeting Baekhyun’s side profile.

 

“You okay?” He asks, sipping on his glass before returning his eyes to the crowd in front of them. The ambiance of the bar they were in is nice, the music is good but it was still packed. It was a good choice for an engagement after-party nonetheless, Kyungsoo thinks.

 

He hears Baekhyun hum beside him, the brunette pressing himself closer to Kyungsoo. “Just feeling a little dizzy,” he mumbles, slumping to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “I’m so happy Minseok and Jongdae finally got engaged,” he adds, smiling fondly aa he too stares at the couple now dancing in the middle of the floor.

 

That earns a chuckle from Kyungsoo. He extends an arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling his boyfriend closer before raking his fingers on his soft locks. “How many bottles did you even drink? You’ve just been telling Chanyeol how gross Jongdae and Minseok are an hour ago.”

 

“Did I?” Baekhyun chuckles, pressing his face on the cloth of Kyungsoo’s suit. “I only drank two bottles of beer, though,” he confesses with a pout and Kyungsoo resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. They are grown 25 years old men, but Kyungsoo still feels like they are in high school, dancing along the lines of more than just friends on their senior year. Memories of the first time Baekhyun had dragged him inside a cubicle in the boy’s shower room after soccer, kissing the afternoon away, still fresh on his mind.

 

“Lightweight,” Kyungsoo mutters directly on his ear, gracing his lip longer on the earlobe and smiling when he feels Baekhyun stiffen in his arms. A fist to his chest and Baekhyun pulls away to glare at him. The brunette braces a hand on the counter and Kyungsoo does the same, their forearms touching. 

 

“I’m not drunk,” Baekhyun defends, his chin jutting up, his lip forming into a pout through the words. Kyungsoo nods, taking a sip again on his glass, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun. “Sure, babe.” 

 

The glare intensifies and Kyungsoo laughs, rolling his eyes. He reaches his hands out to mess with Baekhyun’s hair to have the boy swatting it away. 

 

“Stop messing my hair! Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun screeches at him, making Kyungsoo’s grin wider. It’s fun like this. When he’s the one messing with Baekhyun, making the boy huff in frustration and annoyance. He takes pleasure when he sees the look on Baekhyun’s face once he’s had enough. Like he’s torn between hitting Kyungsoo or kissing the daylights out of the man, which is pretty effective to make Kyungsoo stop. 

 

He doesn’t fight the urge to pinch his boyfriend’s cheek this time, cooing at Baekhyun before gathering the man to his arms again. “I’m just messing with you.”

 

“I hate you,” Baekhyun deadpans but he still wraps his arms tight on Kyungsoo’s waist, walking in front of the man to bury his face on the skin in between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. 

 

It’s not long before he feels a pair of lips pressing kisses on his neck, making its way up to his jaw. He unconsciously turns his head to the side, sipping the last of his rum before setting the glass down on the countertop, his hands making its way to Baekhyun’s hip.

 

Baekhyun stops when he reaches his jaw, pulling away to look at him and Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Let’s go home?” Baekhyun whispers, like he doesn’t want anyone to hear them and goes back to burying his face on Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Kyungsoo looks around for his friends, signalling to Junmyeon that they’ll be going, watching the man whisper to a very drunk Minseok before getting a nod in return. He waves goodbye and takes Baekhyun’s hand in his. “Let’s go.”

  
  


Baekhyun is on him the moment they enter their bedroom. Kyungsoo is surprised the man didn’t jumped him after the first step they took inside the apartment. He’s not complaining though, because he still has Baekhyun pinning him to the door now, tugging at his tie insistently.

 

“You think you’re so hot, don’t you?” Baekhyun asks with a smirk and Kyungsoo returns it to him, challenging. Baekhyun’s lips soften into a smile in a second, that rectangular smile that lights up his face, before he closes his teeth on his lower lip. “You’re right. You look really hot today,” he admits sheepishly and Kyungsoo chuckles at that. 

 

And you would think the night had turned into a hot mess of hurried kisses paired with moans and clothes thrown all over the floor, but it didn’t.

 

Instead, here they are, lying down on the bed, their unbuttoned shirts and slacks still on, with Baekhyun burying himself on Kyungsoo’s side. He looks like a child like this, seeking for warmth and Kyungsoo feels giddy about it. 

 

They kissed some more after Baekhyun had gush about Kyungsoo’s hotness, but instead of a palm on his crotch like how he expected, he got Baekhyun tugging on his wrists after removing their coats for the both of them. He proceeds to lay down on top of Kyungsoo after pushing the younger down on the bed, peppering the man’s face with eskimo kisses that made him laugh. 

 

“You looked so sexy when you asked me to go home, you know? Almost fooled me that you want anything but cuddling the moment we went through the door, but I should’ve known,” Kyungsoo muses, pecking Baekhyun’s lips and he receives a weak shove in reply. 

 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun moves closer, tangling his legs on Kyungsoo’s own and kissing the moles on his neck. 

 

“I’m soft. Give me love,” he demands and Kyungsoo burst into a fit of laughter. It wasn’t funny. He just finds it so adorable that bold, sexy and I-can-make-you-hard-in-a-second Baekhyun is being like a soft marshmallow to him right now and he can’t express it in any way other than laughing. 

 

He knows this side of Baekhyun, the vulnerable boy who gets hurt when he knows someone doesn’t believe in him, the one who cries at romantic comedies, but it rarely shows up and Kyungsoo can admit for now that he had missed it. Missed taking care of the man and having to remind Baekhyun that he is enough.

 

_ And he doesn’t mind spending the rest of his days giving love to this Baekhyun as much as he loves all the other side of him. And maybe he should just do that. _

 

He snaps out of it when Baekhyun pinches his side. “Stop laughing and give me love,” his boyfriend whines and Kyungsoo knows that if he’s standing, Baekhyun would be stomping. Kyungsoo is enjoying seeing this Baekhyun.

 

“Okay, okay,” he concedes with his heart-shaped smile directed at Baekhyun, turning on his side to hug Baekhyun back. It is when Baekhyun had hum in content after tucking his head under Kyungsoo’s chin that it struck Kyungsoo like a big wave drowning him but in a good way. He feels breathless and his heart is pounding fast as the realization dawns on him and he remembers the gift he bought for Baekhyun for their upcoming anniversary.  _ He has to do it now.  _

 

Baekhyun must’ve felt him stiffen because he pulls a small distance away to look at Kyungsoo’s face through the guide of the dim light from their bedside lamp. “Kyungsoo? Are you okay?” he slurs and he blinks his eyes, trying to blink the sleep away and Kyungsoo finds it endearing as they lock gazes.

 

He smiles.

 

“Hey, Baek,” he move a hand to tangle in Baekhyun's hair, scratching his scalp and Baekhyun pushes his head to his hand as he closes his eyes. “Hmmm?” 

 

_ You gotta say it, Kyungsoo.  _

 

“Marry me?” he whispers, gulping nervously as the words came out, torn between wanting Baekhyun to hear it and for him not to. He finds his answer at Baekhyun’s body stilling.

 

The silence drags on and Kyungsoo is about to close his eyes, believing that Baekhyun didn’t hear him when a hand finds it’s way to his other hand that isn’t occupied.

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun answers, smiling even though his eyes are still close. He opens one of them to look at Kyungsoo who had stopped playing with his hair to stare at him in shock. This time it’s Baekhyun who giggles, poking Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “I’ll marry you. Anywhere. Anytime.” 

 

Kyungsoo snaps out of his shock and hugs Baekhyun tight, he doesn’t know why his eyes are tearing up but it’s then that he realized he had been holding his breath as he nervously waits for Baekhyun’s answer. “Thank you. I- Wow. I didn’t know I wanted to hear that from you,” he says in a low voice, afraid he’d break the atmosphere between them.

 

“You don’t?” Baekhyun inquires, now looking at him. “I should be thanking you. For sticking up with me for 7 years. For being such a wonderful person,” he confesses shyly, now fiddling with Kyungsoo’s fingers. “Who knew the quiet kid would end up with his surprisingly noisy best friend, right?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles at that. He remembers the shocked on everyone’s faces during their graduation ball when he and Baekhyun showed up together hand in hand, both looking dashing in an all-black three-piece suit. At first, they all thought about how they would have gone together because of their close friendship and being single, but everyone’s mouth fell open when Kyungsoo had kissed Baekhyun when he won King of the Night. 

 

He presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. 

 

“Thank you for always believing in me, Baek,” he says, keeping it short and simple and he knows Baekhyun feels the sincerity behind it when the man offers him a smile.

 

_ Real soft hours,  _ Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun would have said that if they’re being this open and vocal about how they feel on any other situation. He chuckles.

 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo pecks him and shakes his head. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Baekhyun’s smile gets wider. “I may be tipsy but I’ll remember this all in the morning,” he warns. “And I love you, too.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, pulling him closer and presses his head on Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent and getting excited at the thought of waking up to this for the rest of his life. He really hopes Baekhyun would remember it but he also doesn’t mind repeating this.

 

He’s sure he’s going to get it from their friends soon when they break the news to them, so, Kyungsoo decides to enjoy this moment with himself for now. He closes his eyes, smiling as Baekhyun’s steady breathing lulls him to sleep. 

 

They can’t really blame him. He’s in love.  _ Always been and always will be. _


End file.
